Mi pequeña fortaleza
by ZeKRom97
Summary: "Mis pequeños, aunque el mundo este contra ustedes, yo siempre estaré a su lado, protegiéndolos, no importan las pruebas, siempre las superaremos juntos".


Hola amigos, aquí otra historia, bueno la verdad es un One-Shot, en lo que también hago mi otra historia "Loca Hermandad" que les prometo que estará considerablemente mas largo el capitulo, pero bueno esta historia me llego a la cabeza oyendo una canción por radio que la verdad no se como se llama y de hay me inspire jejeje. Esta historia seria de uno de mis personajes favoritos…..Mikuo!. Espero y que les guste y ya saben acepto criticas constructivas/ destructivas, consejos, etc.

Mi pequeña fortaleza.

Era un día domingo, Mikuo estaba bajo la copa de un árbol leyendo un libro, era un día tranquilo pensó, sino hasta escuchar ese par de gritos a lo lejos, eran un par de rubios, esas pequeñas criaturitas que le causaban un dolor de cabeza pero a la vez eran su fuente para salir adelante.

-papa!, papa!, Len me esta molestando!- decía su pequeña hija Rin con unas gotas de lagrimas muy moe en sus ojos.

-no es cierto!, solo le que quería enseñar esta oruga- dijo Len enojado.

-ya ya chicos no pelen, mejor vamos por un helado ¿si?-dijo Mikuo cerrando y guardando su libro para luego levantarse de su asiento.

-¡siii!- gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

De regreso del puesto de helados, Mikuo observaba a sus dos hijos, recordando como era el tiempo, viendo sus rostros sonrientes por sus helados, verlos felices a ellos a él lo hacia feliz, eso era lo que él decía, pues en si esa era su promesa hacia ellos.

05/06/2015 (9 años atrás)

-Shh, shh, duerman mis pequeños angelitos duerman- dijo Mikuo con un tono paternal, pero a la vez con un amor incontenible en su voz, ¿motivo?, sus dos hijitos, Rin y Len Hatsune Kagamine, que tenia en sus brazos.

-ya ya mis pequeñines, no lloren-volvió a decirles Mikuo , con una gran sonrisa, pero algo estaba mal,-"en donde se habrá metido Lily ?"- se pregunto el chico por sus adentros ya que no era normal que su esposa y madre de sus pequeños no estuviera.

Así pasaron los segundos que a su vez se convertían en minutos, luego a horas y aun no regresaba a su casa la mujer, miro las manecillas del reloj y observo la hora, eran las 11:00 PM, soltó un bufido, para después voltear de nuevo a observar a sus pequeños hijos dormidos.

Con delicadeza llevo a sus pequeños hijos a su cuarto, cierto, no tenían suficiente dinero, su casa era de una manera humilde, sin lujos, pero tampoco en la pobreza, él trabajaba día a día para traer siempre el pan a la mesa. -"porque esta tardando tanto?"- se pregunto el peliazul.

Su pensamiento se disolvió al ver a su esposa abriendo la puerta de su hogar como si nada.

-en donde estabas?- pregunto con un tono enojado el peliazul. -que te importa? - decía la rubia como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lily, entiende que ya somos padres, no podemos seguir comportándonos como mocosos inmaduros- le replico Mikuo a su esposa, –mira, si iba a saber que te pondrías de esa forma mejor ni me hubiera regresado a la casa, al fin y al cabo, tú eres quien cuida a los niños- le replico Lily.

-no entiendo que demonios te pasa, entiende son nuestros hijos- decía Mikuo intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-no, aquí tu eras el que quería tenerlos, yo aun estoy en mi plena juventud, no quiero mocosos en mi vida- solo esas palabras fueron las que derramaron la gota del vaso. Mikuo sintiendo que la sangre le hervía le soltó una bofetada a Lily,-no vuelvas a insultar a mis hijos!- le exigió Mikuo.

-sabes que? ya estoy harta de ti y de esta maldita condición de vida!- replico Lily cubriéndose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe de Mikuo .-encontré a alguien mas guapo, con mas dinero y el si me puede dar una vida de reina que me merezco- le replico Lily a Mikuo.

-ah si?, entonces lárgate con el y no vuelvas a mostrar tu cara en esta casa!- le replico Mikuo. –Ok, entonces así será!- dijo Lily dirigiéndose a la habitación, sacando un par de maletas vacías y tomando todas sus pertenencias.

Al finalizar, cerro las maletas, se dispuso a salir de la casa cuando Mikuo le dirigió la palabra.-sales de esta puerta y ya no volverás a entrar nunca mas- le advirtió.-ni falta me hará- le respondió Lily.

Al salir, poniendo seguro a la puerta y frustrado camino hacia la planta alta, el ya sabia que algo estaba mal, desde que ella actuaba indiferente ante sus hijos, Mikuo solo se sentía en cada ocasión mas y mas decepcionado.

Sin darse cuenta regreso a la habitación de sus pequeños, al entrar a la a habitación miro a sus dos hijos de apenas año y medio, observo la cuna en la que andaban los gemelos.

Miro la inocencia y la despreocupación de sus dos hijos, -"ellos no pidieron venir a este mundo"- pensó Mikuo en sus adentros mientas estiraba una mano par tocar la cabeza de sus hijos, que dormían plácidamente.

El sabia que no iba a ser fácil, ser padre soltero significaría que iba a hacer agotador en todos los sentidos.

-mis pequeños, aunque el mundo este contra ustedes, yo siempre estaré a su lado, protegiéndolos, no importan las pruebas, siempre las superaremos juntos- dijo Mikuo al borde del llanto. Al notar esto, seco sus lágrimas. Pues de ahora en adelante tendría que ser fuerte tanto emocionalmente como mentalmente para ser pilar de una familia, tras eso retiro su mano de sus hijos y dispuso salir de su habitación para dirigirse a su habitación.

17/06/2025 (Actualidad)

Observando a sus pequeños, sonrientes y alegres corriendo por el parque, al echar una mirada a sus hijos vio que Len perseguía a Rin ya que esta le había quitado su helado.

-Rin!, ven aquí!-decía Len con cierto enojo, -¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES!- dijo la pequeña con un tono juguetón.

Viendo la escena Mikuo solo pudo sonreír ante su familia, al reaccionar solo pudo caminar hasta donde estaban sus dos hijos, con el propósito de calmarlos para que no fueran a pleitos mayores.

FIN.

Aww, eso para mi si es tener fortaleza, aunque la dura realidad de que existen este tipo de casos, bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no…pues aun así déjenme su comentario, esperen mas noticias de mi (ZeKRom97). Cuídense mi gente bonita :D.

/SAYONARA/ XP.


End file.
